Who Am I?
by StinsBatskylovin
Summary: Doogie wakes up in a hospital wondering where he is, what he's doing there and why he's there after I night at the local bar. He even gets a new name, new friends, new job and will meet a girl who will change his life forever. So, who's Doogie Howser because I'm not who you say I am... BR future!
1. Goodbye Doogie

**This is my new fic, it's a crossover with Doogie Howser and HIMYM with characters from both shows. I want to worn you that this is mostly a HIMYM fic with only the first two chapters about Doogie. Also, this is a Barney & Robin fanfic so if you like this ship and both shows I think you will like this story so enjoy the ride it will be fun but a little sad.**

* * *

_Douglas Howser Journal entry 7-1-01/:_

_I had a day like any other but it didn't go exactly the way I hoped when I woke up this morning. I have traveled the world for along while after quitting the hospital to go find myself. Up until now my life has been wonderful. I was a doctor, still am but I decided that I needed to get out more and explore things I haven't explored as a kid and young doctor. But, today my life changed, my best friend Vinnie had hooked up with this girl and moved out of our two bedroom apartment in New York to move in with her. I knew he would do this, it's always a girl over his best friend but whatever... Right? Anyway. I've discovered this bar not too far away from my apartment yesterday and tonight I'm going to check it out. I heard the bar is pretty popular plus I need to really get out of this apartment that I've been cooped up in since moving to New York_

After traveling the world with Vinnie helping those who needed his/their help Doogie and Vinnie finished up in New York City. Now, at first Doogie wanted to go back to L.A. But Vinnie talked him into staying and now he regrets even coming to New York since his supposed best friend left without a second thought about what he would say. So, now that Vinnie is gone this apartment is way too quiet to especially for a place that is always noisy and people don't sleep.

Tonight, Doogie goes out and explores what the night life is like in this big city. He hoped that by inviting Vinnie, he would apologize to him for leaving so he called Vinnie and asked him to meet him at the bar he is going to. Vinnie agreed to meet him so Doog got dressed and left his apartment at 8pm. He and Vinnie would meet about 8:15 so getting there early to check out the place was a good idea and it would keep him busy until Vinnie showed up.

At 8:15 Vinnie showed up, right on time as he promised when Doog called him. Doog was hoping that Vinnie was alone but unfortunately he brought his new girlfriend Tiffany and well let's just say he wasn't happy about that.

6.28.01

"Really, your leaving me for that bitch?" Doogie couldn't believe it, Vinnie met this chick and they hit it off right away but the problem way. Doogie hated Tiffany, it wasn't because she made Vinnie happy it was because she was so controlling over him and his life style. Vinnie and Tiffany met the day after moving to New York, Vinnie wanted to move to the city to start his film career and see if someone would produce his documentary about him traveling the world. He had went to this agency to show off his film when he met Tiffany and model who was with this other modeling agency in the same building on the same floor.

After Vinnie's meeting he saw Tiffany again and they talked over some coffee. After that day they started seeing each other and now when Doogie simply asked him not to bring Tiffany. She comes along with him making his plans for this night go down the drain.

"Vinnie." Doogie looked at his friend smiled lightly then turned to say hello to Tiffany.

"Hello Tiffany." He greeted trying to keep his composure before he loses it and yells at Vinnie for bringing her in the first place.

"Hi, Doogie how are you?"

"I'm okay, but could give me and Vinnie a moment to talk?"

"Um, sure I'll just go order my drink.

Tiffany kissed Vinnie before heading over to the bar to get her drink. As soon as Tiffany was out of sight Doogie asked Vinnie why he brought Tiffany when he told him not to.

"I'm sorry, she just begged me to go with me I couldn't say no." Vinnie knew that by bringing Tiffany he and Doogie would get into a fight and he hoped that, that wouldn't happen but...

"Fine, but you know I don't like her so I'll try my best to be nice to her but I won't like it." Doogie didn't want to argue with Vinnie over Tiffany again so he let this slide.

"So, I have something to tell you and I know you won't like it but since you are my best friend I have to tell you." Vinnie took his drink off the counter after the bar tender put it there for him, took a drink of it and set it down from his lips while still holding the bottle.

"What?" Doogie asked hoping this wasn't bad news.

"Tiffany and I are leaving on a 3 month trip overseas because she took a modeling gig and asked me to come along with her and I accepted we are leaving next week.

"But, I thought you wanted to live here and try to start your career." This was their plan, they would come to New York, live and work here and started their new lives. But, ever since Tiffany came into their lives she has ruined their plans and that really angers Doogie to the point where he says.

"Fine, go ahead and go off with Tiffany. I thought we were friends but I guess she's more important than I am."

"No, you are not I just want to see what I can achieve outside of New York I can maybe get my career started the way I hoped when moving here. I'm not getting anywhere with anyone and my film career hasn't taken off." Doogie understands but he's still not happy about it so he's going to let his friend do what he wants even if he's not going to be in New York.

"Fine, I just hope you do find what you're looking for because I do want you to be happy and find what you set out to when we left LA." Vinnie was glad Doogie took this news well cause he wasn't sure about him liking this idea after he suddenly moved out of their apartment into his girlfriend's apartment but he will miss Doog and will email him while he's away.

"So, I guess this is the last time we'll see each other. I'm going to miss you Doog." Vinnie was sad, he didn't want to move out and away from his best friend but that's what life is and he's going to try and keep in contact with Doog as much as he can and hopefully he will come back to New York soon.

That was the last time Doogie would see Vinnie after that night everything in Doog's life changed.

* * *

**I hope you like this, this story is not over but I have to worn you that this is a crossover fic and after chapter 2 everything will be about HIMYM and some mystery to enjoy. Doogie has now left the building and wondering who he is...**


	2. The Day I Met Her

_Doogie Howser: Journal entry 7-10-01_

_So with Vinnie gone and this big city to myself. I decided to get out for the day and go figure out what I should do with my life. I decided to go to a local bar, I know. I shouldn't be at a bar because the bar scene just isn't me. However, this day was supposed to be about me thinking about where my life is heading when I look up and see this beautiful brunette standing over at the bar. She looks at me for a second and then looks back to see if her drink is there for her to take. I look down at the drink sitting in front of me and the newspaper I was just reading and then look up to see that girl coming over to me with her drink in her hand._

Earlier that evening:

"Hi" The brunette girl said with a smile.

"Hi" I reply back giving her my own smile. Gosh, this girl is even more beautiful up close and she's standing right here in front of me talking to me.

"What's your name?" She asks me, I pause for a moment and say. "Doogie, Doogie Howser." With a smile on my face I stick out my hand for the girl to shake and she shakes it gently.

"And, what's your name?"

I ask nicely and shortly after this exchange we sat together at the table and talked for what it seemed like the rest of the evening because before we knew it the bar was closing. We had last call, she had a scotch and when I asked for the same thing we both smiled at each other and I wondered when I started drinking scotch but then we started talking some more about scotch and why she liked it and when she started to drink it. Before we knew it, we were back at my place drinking some more scotch and making out on my couch.

_God, this girl was so hot and we had so much in common I couldn't believe that in just one night being alone in a bar that wasn't close to my apartment. That I could meet this incredible woman and have this all night conversation that lasted for hours until we started making out that is. After, a few minutes we were in our underwear in my bed I couldn't believe my luck. Yesterday, I was alone and just a few hours ago I was alone in a bar thinking about what to do with my life and then this woman comes over to talk to me and my night and life change in a instant. It's really incredible how life works sometimes, one minute your alone and the next this amazing woman is lying next to you in bed._

_Maybe that's what Vinnie was talking about when he told me I needed to loosen up and have fun in my life. Because, he was right I was just too predictable and my life was stalling. Sometimes I wonder why I have Vinnie in my life and sometimes I think if I didn't have him in my life I wouldn't be who I thought I was being. I'm a grown man now, I do whatever I want and hey I've been acting like an adult for my whole life and it is time to change that. _

_So, when I met this woman I told myself hey a hot girl is talking to me and I didn't talk to her first she came to me. But, now this girl is laying in my bed sound asleep while I'm here at my computer writing down in my journal what's going on right now in my life and until now. I wasn't sure who I am or what to do with my life but after last night that all changed._

"Morning." The girl in my bed was getting up and it's time for me to put this journal entry to bed because that's where I'm heading back to right now.

"Morning." I go join the girl in my bed again getting under the covers and laying down beside her. She comes closer to me and rests her head on my chest.

"How did you sleep?" I asked hoping that she had a nice night sleep.

"I slept wonderfully. Thank you!" She told me with a sleepy voice.

"Great, so I wanted to ask. What made you come over to me last night?" I ask this because I really wonder why this woman came to me when there were other guys at the bar.

"Oh, I saw that you looked lonely so I wanted to come say hi and introduce myself. I didn't think I would be here lying next to you but I don't regret coming over to talk to you because your life is very interesting and we have a lot in common." I am smiling as she talks and tells me why she wanted to talk to me it's a really nice thing to meet someone when you least expect to.

"Oh, I wasn't lonely, just trying to figure out what to do with my life now that my best friend left New York." I tell her hoping she would understand why I was alone in a bar at 9pm.

"Okay, good to know but why did your friend leave?" She asks and I put on a sad face thinking about Vinnie and why he left to go find himself.

"Well, he's a film maker, he had met this supermodel and went off with her to try to start his career elsewhere. I was depressed over him leaving but I'm okay now." I tell her hoping she wouldn't need to pity me or think I'm a loser.

"Aw, I think you're sweet. Your best friend left, I would be the same way if my best friend left me here alone in the city. But, I'm glad you're okay with it now." She says this sweetly placing a hand on my cheek smiling at me.

"But, I'm glad he did leave because when he told me I needed to loosen up and be more fun and have adventures he was right because I was using life for granted and not being myself. If he didn't tell me that, and if I didn't meet you I don't think I would've stayed in New York much longer." My voice is low and she could tell that I was a little sad over where my life is right now. But, this girl is more understanding than anybody else I've met in the city since living here.

"So, does this mean you're staying here in New York?" She asks me I don't hesitate to tell her yes and then she gives me the biggest kiss of my life.

After this morning, we got up, got dressed and went our separate ways and I hoped that I would see her again because I think I'm already falling for this girl she's amazing. As I hope in a cab, all I can think about is what happened this morning and what happened the last night. I really couldn't believe my luck and now that I'm staying in New York I have decided to go back to what I've always loved doing. Medicine. Being a doctor is what I'm good at and after a decade of not practicing the thing I love doing it's time for me to get back to it again and it was my conversation last night with Robin who helped me make this decision and I couldn't be more thankful to her for making me open my eyes to doing what I have been putting off for along time.

**That was the last thing Doogie remembered before the accident happened and it changed everything...**


	3. Who Am I and What Am I doing here

**A/N: Don't be too confused in this chapter it's been a month since the accident and only a few days since coming out of a coma and I used two names one he knows and one he doesn't know so I hope you don't get too confused about what's going on in this chapter.**

It feels like being in a dream except that he is very much awake. He doesn't know how he got here, there are people he doesn't know and he somehow ended up in this hospital bed. When Doogie woke up and found himself lying in a hospital bed with machines hooked up to him he wondered how and why he ended up where he is. With little to no memory of what happened to him and the people around him not giving him the correct details of why he's here. He finally snapped!

"What am I doing here and how did I get here?'

It's so weird, he doesn't know who he is and he doesn't understand what happened to him and with nobody answering his questions it started to anger him and usually he doesn't get mad or angry because he was always a mellow guy. He is, or in this case was a doctor which he doesn't remember being but with everyone around him not telling him what happened and this doctor who surprisingly knows him he's now starting to get worked up over him being stuck in this hospital room.

"Well, first off I before I answer you I want to ask you some questions." The nice doctor who had saw Doogie badly damaged from his accident asked him after he calmed down from screaming and yelling at everyone who is trying to help him.

"Okay, I will answer any questions you want to ask me." Doogie said hoping to get some answers after he answers the questions this doctor is asking him.

"Question 1: Can you tell me your name?" This was a hard question to start off with because Doogie doesn't remember who he is or what his name is but he can try and give him an answer.

"Um, Barney. My name is Barney." This was a name that he knows of because the people who had found him after his accident and this is the only name they gave him when he asked who they were or what his name was.

The doctor wrote down his answer and then continued with his other questions.

"Question 2: How old are you?" Barney (Doogie) doesn't know that answer either so he says to the good doc. "I don't know." And the doctor writes it down.

"Question 3: Do you know that you're in New York City?" The doctor asked hoping for a yes or no answer. Barney looks around to find the window to look outside to see where he is. "Yes" That was a simple answer since he recognized the big buildings outside of the window.

"Okay. Question 4: What did the young woman say to you the last time she came to visit?" It's been over a month since he came out of his coma and didn't know where he was or who he was but when the doctor asked about the young woman the only thing he can remember is her face and her beautiful smile in which made him smile to himself remembering this beautiful woman who had been visiting him since he woke up from his coma.

"Uhm, she didn't say much she just was taking care of me making sure I'm ok and comfortable laying in this bed. She hasn't asked me any questions but that's only because he never asked her anything and she never asked him anything because in the last 3 weeks they had become friends and the more friendlier they became the more less either one wanted to talk about what happened to Barney (Doogie).

"You seem to have taken a liking to this woman." The doctor said smiling lightly as he wrote down the answer to the last question he asked.

"Yeah, she's a great girl and very pretty." Barney (Doogie) says in a sweet voice slightly slipping into a daydreamy state of mind before the doctor ask...

"She is, okay then that's all the questions for now." The doctor asked before saying goodbye and leaving the room. Out in the hallway Doogie's parents arrived once the hospital called them to tell them what happened to their son and after some tears and the emotions stopped they finally talked to the doctor who's currently taking care of their son.

"How is my son doing doc?" Doogie's mom started wanting to know what's the latest information on her son's status.

"He's doing well, he's up and awake, seems happier than he has been but we had to sedate him after he freaked out wondering who he is and what's going on." The doctor answered letting the parents know what's going on about their son.

"I'm getting worried more and more not knowing what's going on with him did he answer your questions?" Doctor Howser said hoping that his son suddenly knows who he is.

"Yes and no, I asked him what his name and age are but he didn't give me the correct answers but when I asked him about this girl who had found him on the day of the accident and had called 911. He suddenly put on this big smile, he practically lit up at the mention of her. Would you know who he's talking about?" the doctor didn't know who this girl is but hoped Doogie's parents would know.

"No, we don't know who this girl is when we saw Doogie yesterday he didn't know who we were so giving us any kind of details on a girl he knows while not knowing who we are would mean he couldn't and probably wouldn't trust us enough with telling us about his life. So we didn't bother asking him anything cause he would have freaked out like he did earlier." Since the parent don't know who this girl is the doctor let this go and will just wait hoping she turns up again today or within the next days.

"Alright then, so right now your son is resting so to not irritate him more I suggest you go home." The doctor left leaving Doogie's parents alone and they then did leave the hospital.

_A/N:Thanks for reading I hope you weren't too confused with this chapter what I tried to do is show that Doogie has lost his memory due to a horrible car accident but after the accident he doesn't know who he is. So his details of his past life is overwhelming for him so when he met Robin (The girl who's been taking care of him) she had told him who he is by giving him a name that he gave her after coming out of his coma._


End file.
